


I got fucked in the forest by a demi-god?!?!!? (NOT click bait)

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Bloodhound is a demi-god/cryptid, Breeding Kink, Bruises, Creampie, Crypto gets his dick ridden till the sun is high, Crypto is a cryptid Vlogger hence the title, Crypto is a cryptid hunter, Cunnilingus, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Crypto, Virgin Sacrifice, cryptid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For an AU made by @SquibStash on Twitter where Bloodhound is a Demi-god and also a local legend, and Crypto is a cryptid hunter/vlogger seeking to debunk myths like theirs.OrIn which Crypto plans to debunk this so called 'Bloodhound' legend and offers himself as the offering of the night. Only to end up getting exactly what he asked for by being a virgin sacrifice to a touch starved demi-god.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	I got fucked in the forest by a demi-god?!?!!? (NOT click bait)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support me, request junk from me, or if you wanna make any art, here are my social medias! (Must be 18+ to follow and have age in your bio.)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl
> 
> THIS AU IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY TWITTER USER: SQUIBSTASH!!! PLEASE GO GIVE THEM A FOLLOW ESP IF YOU LOVE BLOODHOUND BC THEIR ART IS STUNNING!

Every folktale had some truth behind it.

Crypto? He sought that truth out as deeply as he sought out the legend behind it. This all started off as a hobby, a simple way to get out of the house and put his smarts to a fun use. Hunting down cryptids and trying to disprove them was just a fun, educational thing to do and record. And then he got big, tons more people tuning in to see what he did and ask questions. It made him feel like maybe this little hobby wasn’t so odd after all.

Cryptids like  Mothman and the Lochness monster all had their truths to them, but those were so overdone. Crypto liked to look into odder ones, ones that had culture behind them to not only understand the roots of a possible myth, but what lied behind them. Perhaps not to disprove them, but to educate people on the other side of a screen about understanding other cultures and where these beliefs came from.

Of course, he’d never been able to prove that these legends existed, but more interestingly, a lot of times he couldn’t disprove them either. Despite talking of the facts and cultures surrounding them. He supposed more people tuned in just to hear him educate rather than to see a monster or  ethereal being.

Not that he minded, it paid the bills after all. And helped him travel to new locations.

Like now, he was on his way to Iceland. There was a legend here that piqued his interest highly, and someone in the village had even asked for him to come stay with them and see what he could find.

The legend went as such: A child born from mortal and godly blood was to be raised upon the Earth to worship the lands and bring back life to them and remind mortals that nature was their friend. They were to be raised by their mortal father, Johann, who wound up dying within a flash freeze of the land and given instead to their uncle, Artur.

Their uncle was burned at the stake by the kingdom, claiming him to be of Satanic worship and leaving the child without family. The Goddess, Brigida, was not known of what happened to her or if she merely left her child, no one knows. But some say that when her lover had died, she had died with him, as her heart was shared with his.

The current legend continued in books. It said a beast with blood red eyes and a snarl to rival a bear shall lay upon the land peace as long as you do not disturb the land. Said village Crypto was visiting is protected by this "beast" and the villagers leave offerings every full moon for them. From fresh vegetables, handmade clothing, to pelts of fresh hunts. They are said to bless and protect this village in turn with plentiful harvest and bountiful and safe hunts. A give and take relationship.

People from that village claim to see this demi-god if their hunts begin to get dangerous, explaining the sensation as a calm taking over them and more wits about them that are almost primal. Some people say they black out, only to awaken to their prey dead and their weapon in hand, but no one knows for sure what happens. Only theories and guesses.

Pictures of old runes line some of the trees, scratched into the bark from trees as old as even the legend. Crypto can make out the word in the bark, zooming in on it and tilting his head to make it out:

**_ Blóðhundur _ ** .

Bloodhound is what the locals called this legend. And Crypto was arriving the day before a full moon. He’s eager to find any sort of evidence, even the images of the trees are a bit compelling, if it wasn’t for the fact that anyone could just go scratch a name into a tree and call it a day. Even some footprints found in the snow were a bit curious- but then again maybe it was just some locals walking around barefoot in the snow? A little odd, sure, but he’d seen plenty of people do odder things for a good picture.

Regardless, Crypto is always respectful, especially about things like this that went years and years back and were now a part of a tradition and culture rather than just a ‘folk-tale’. If he found any sort of evidence, he’s sure they’d be elated. But if he found none, he wouldn’t exactly go calling them fools or other names. Tradition was tradition, and culture was culture.

When he arrives, there is someone waiting for him to drive him to the village. They’re dropped off at a forest’s edge where horses are tied up and waiting for them to journey the rest of the way. The land is just absolutely beautiful, something he films along the way whilst asking questions to his traveling partner about both their land, culture, and anything they might know of this ‘demi-god’.

There are still patches of snow here and there on the ground where spring had yet to fully warm the air around them. The forest is thick with life, the trees rustling softly in the breeze with their thick branches and blossoming flowers. Purple and orange flowers flourish around these areas, miles and miles of trees and flowers the only thing to see besides the thin path leading towards the village. Stomped by humans and horses alike to make their way through.

The village itself is beautiful, many little cottages here and there and their own stores set up. His traveling partner, who he finds her name to be Lily, explains that the village was mostly made up for trade.  So all households shared their harvests or would go down out of their village to the bigger markets to sell there or trade if it was something they didn’t have in their own village.

The entire place feels homey. Farms set around the land, mountains seen over the horizon, the vast forest seeming to look even thicker and bigger surrounding the village. Crypto makes sure to get any permission needed before filming anything- although, he does smile when the children excitedly ask questions about his equipment and what he was doing here.

“You all know of Bloodhound, yah?” He asks, watching all of them eagerly nod their little heads, their big fluffy parka hoods nearly flying off. “I am researching them, I am hoping to find any evidence--”

“I saw them!!!!” Wails the now excited little girl bouncing in place and beaming to show off the gap in her front teeth. Crypto tilts his head, a smile on his lips softly when she begins moving her mitted little hands as she explains. “They  hab !! They  hab red hair!!! And, and, and they LOB,” She pauses there, accentuating the word as if Crypto needed to understand her when she said love, she  **_ meant  _ ** love. “ **_ LOB _ ** !!!! Stuffies!!!!” 

Crypto can’t help but give a crooked smile at that word. Stuffies, huh, who’d have thought a possible demi-god would like stuffed animals. His first thought is another villager perhaps took the toy she may have left out as an offering, though, curiously, he hadn’t noted anyone of red hair. Then again, she seemed to say it like it was an oddity.

He thanks her and offers to get her one of her favorite snacks when he goes down to the market for her ‘hard work’. It’s definitely worth the hour journey back to the market and another hour back to the village when she looks so proud of herself and her brothers surround her and whine about wanting some.

For the current day, Crypto is guided around the village and allowed to participate in a traditional festivity for the night before a full moon would occur. A bonfire is set up, songs sang, various foods set out, drinks, and a lovely person sits Crypto down to braid a few fiery red flowers together to set atop his head.  ”For luck on your hunt. May you be blessed on your path towards the gods.” They had told him, even offering a sigil he could use for when he made his own offering.

The sigil is of an eye on the back of his hand in red, the center appearing to look of a crosshair with a thin swirling motion surrounding it. The person explains to him that if something is an offering for Bloodhound, they use this symbol to indicate it is for them, explaining that it is one of the few symbols that they have found on their hunts. Including another they show which looks like a huge paw with claw marks dug out.

That night, when Crypto lies in bed, he cannot help but feel silly for being giddy. Perhaps there was more truth to this legend than there had been for other ones he’d investigated in a long time.

Rest comes hard, as it always does, but the entire day’s festivities bring him to sleep. The symbol on the back of his hand resting upon the pillow near his head, as the near full moon shines its bright lights through the window and straight onto the symbol. Curious dreams twist in his mind that he would pass off as merely influenced by the day.

He dreams of crimson red hair, curling wildly about someone’s head and a sharp set of double canines. In his dream he cannot move or see much of anything else, curious cold fingers slide up his shirt, someone nosing at the crook of his neck and crooning something he can’t quite hear. Nails slide down his skin, and in his dream his lips part but no sound escapes. The nails slide down his chest, down over his abdomen and the cold body behind him yanks him back closer to their own. 

A snarl is heard in his ear, low and possessive and echoing throughout the dream. Words he can make out, despite them sounding low and quiet-

“ **_ Do not offer what you cannot get back,  _ ** **_ lítill _ ** **__ ** **_ fugl _ ** **_. _ ** ”

Crypto wakes up with his heart pounding and his pants soaked through. There’s a healthy flush across his body, his eyes bleary and small pants leaving his body as he looks down at the tent in his sweatpants and the wet spot at the front. A small swear leaves his lips, shaking his head as he groans. “Wet dreams. Huh.”

He gets up to shower, grabbing clean clothes along the way, and yet the entire time he can’t help but feel...eager about tonight. Even as he gets into the shower, his entire body feels over sensitive and his cock giving a curious twitch as his mind flickers back to that low, sultry voice he’d heard in his dreams.

Do not offer what you cannot get back.

Crypto had gone to bed thinking of what offerings to give to have a better chance of seeing this  so called demi-god. His last thought had been offering himself. Gods of the old were known for liking offerings like that, sexual favors whether through allowing participation or watching from afar. Except Crypto hadn’t...well, he, uh, he hadn’t uhm---

He was a virgin.

His cheeks flush red at the admission to himself as he washes his body. His heart rate picks up as he imagines nails sliding down his body, cold lips on his neck and growling in his ear. There was a simple, LOGICAL explanation to all of those dreams. For one, his entire day was circulated about this demi-god. For two, he went to bed thinking of plans for them. And for three, maybe, just maybe he had a little bit of a thing for the idea of someone finding his virginity...attractive like that.

**_ Do not offer what you cannot get back. _ **

And what was that name- his Icelandic was minimal, and admittedly a little rusty. After his shower he does a quick search, and after a few mistypes of what he was trying to look for, he finds it.

Little bird.

But he didn’t know that term off the top of his head, right?

Subconscious, he tells himself, he must have read it before and conjured something into his mind that he would merely find arousing. 

Crypto nods to himself as if that was the answer all along, near rolling his eyes at the mere idea he’d even thought that maybe...just maybe...

Someone paid him a visit last night. And liked what they saw.

It’s a feeling he shakes as he gets ready for tonight, making sure his camera is full battery and that he has the right pigment to use for his own offering tonight. He’s not sure what plants are used to make such a vivid red dye, but the scent is floral and charming, almost akin to roses or lilacs. Reminds him of his own dream again and the lingering scent he thought he’d had in his nose- but that must have been merely the pigment on the back of his hand last night, he assures himself.

The lead up of the day is setting the camera up and going through his findings so far. At least, more to add to the legend. He shows the symbol, explaining what the child had told him, and making sure to edit the videos to really showcase the village. Links are also set up for the local places that sold their items online with a promotion and reminder to buy from local sources.

By the time sunset rolls around, everyone is setting out their offerings with the sigil drawn on varied objects. Some people set out pelts, neatly folded and inside a basket with the sigil woven into the basket. Some people set out fresh foods or baked goods. Crypto notes as he passes one cottage that there are two handmade stuffed animals of a raven and a wolf with button eyes. How cute.

Crypto is dressed for the weather appropriately and in what he hopes is something cute- in case this works. Glasses perched on his nose, and his necklaces he never took off lie around his neck, his hair parted and a little messy. A long sleeved black, tight shirt rests underneath a soft green low scoop neck t-shirt and some nice skinny jeans on that he hopes accentuates his muscular legs. He hadn’t really, well, tried to seduce someone- or er, let alone in the hopes that this legend was...real.

He feels ridiculous in some ways.

His calloused hands have black nail polish and rings, seen as he turns over the camera in his hands to double check its battery life. A satchel on his hip holds what he may need for this occasion with the soft jingle of the drone keychain that he fondly named Hack heard in the quiet of the forest.

The full moon shines light upon the forest and allows Crypto to guide himself through it. He’s not sure what he’s looking for, just this gut feeling as he wanders through in a solid direction. It isn’t until he bursts through the tree line to a clearing does it all feel right. Here, the red and orange flowers that had been placed in his hair the day before grow beautifully around the clearing. Thick, plush grass sways in the cool breeze surrounding an almost empty circular area in the center of the clearing, only surrounded by the flowers.

It’s as if something calls him to that spot. Setting down his camera on the nearby toppled log and aiming it at that spot, he switches his camera on after double checking it. Then, from his satchel, he pulls a pelt from it. One of the villagers had given it to him as an offering to their god, and he wouldn’t put it to waste. It’s lain out in the empty circle, and with a shaky breath, Crypto begins to strip.

The entire time he strips, he swears that he’s being watched. He blames it on the moon, beaming high above his head and casting a beautiful white glow around him. He ends up completely naked save for his necklaces, the cool breeze around him only making him shiver lightly when he gets the pigment from his satchel.

The sigil of the eye is drawn on his lower abdomen, just above the mound of his cock which jerks in interest despite nothing touching it. Crypto’s cheeks burn red, dipping his fingers into the wet pigment again as he draws the paw print from memory over his heart next. Some of the pigment dripping down across his skin and pausing.

There’s not a sound from the forest except for the rustling of the trees and the soft wind. Crypto’s blood thrums high in his ears, his eyes flickering around to any sound as he stands on the pelt in the middle of the circle. A slow, deep breath is heard before he finally begins to call out.

“Bloodhound,” The name despite being unfamiliar on his tongue, comes out as easy as calling a lover’s name into the woods, “I offer myself to you. My body, my heart, my spirit- whatever it is you wish to take, you may have. I offer myself to you as whole as I am. You may have me.” He breathes it out, dark eyes flickering around the swaying forest, his heart hopeful.

After a few moments of standing confidently, a sigh blossoms from his lips, his gaze dropping and murmuring to himself. “Stupid. Just a dream-”

His voice stops and his breath catches when cold fingertips slide up the curve of his waist. Crypto’s gaze snaps forward, lips quivering in a shaky breath as sharp nails slide upwards before resting over the mark on his chest. He hears an approving hum behind him, but refuses to turn around, eyes locked on the hand on his chest. He can make out black tattoos that looked like runes on their knuckles, soft brown skin with one of their fingers splashed with a paler peachy shade. Vitiligo?

He can’t make out much else, a brown fingerless leather glove hiding the rest of their hand and immediately dipping into an almost feather covered gauntlet and blue sleeve. He watches the hand dip down to the mark he’d made at his lower abdomen, their cold fingers tracing it and another hum heard behind him.

“You offer what you cannot take back,” They croon behind Crypto, their sultry voice a mimic of his dream and making him feel dizzy. His cock is at full attention, even just from their nails skimming along his tanned flesh. “Are you aware of what you are asking, little one?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” He breathes out, lashes fluttering when their hand comes back up, smoothing their palm flat up to his chest and resting on his racing heartbeat. They pull him back against their body, an outline he can hardly make out but feeling fur, feathers, and the soft jingle of weaponry at their hips. “I-I am your offering.  However you wish--”

“ However **_ I  _ ** wish?” Their voice mocks back, a hum falling from them afterwards as if amused. “On your knees,  lítill fugl . We shall see if you are a worthy enough offering.”

Crypto doesn’t even hesitate, dropping to his knees and not even registering the pain. Not when his cock is already painfully hard and drawing his attention to the way it bobs and makes him shudder. His eyes briefly flicker towards the camera that has mysteriously been knocked to the forest ground rather than its steady area. Hm. Camera shy God?

His breath catches when they curl around his side to stand in front of him. They stand shorter than him it appears, maybe only five foot. Crypto bites his tongue to not make a comment about it being cute, but it isn’t hard when his curiosity is screaming. They wear a bone helm of a creature Crypto cannot recognize with sharp teeth, a respirator and red lensed goggles hiding their face. Their outfit consists of feathers and furs, blue fabrics and weaponry strapped around their waist.

“You are pretty,” Bloodhound hums, their icy cold fingers grabbing Crypto’s jaw, tilting his head back and forth as their head cocks. He feels like he’s being analyzed. Like prey. And he can’t say he hates it, not when his cock jerks at the compliment and leaves a string of pre-cum drooling down to the pelt. “ Mmh . And needy as well. Tell me, little one, has another seen you in such a state before?”

“Never.” Crypto breathes out, his lips parting when their thumb runs across his bottom lip. He can’t help but flick his tongue over the pad of their thumb, relishing in the way they growl low in their throat. How long had this god gone without touch? Surely, they must have been just as hungry. “I am for your eyes only.”

“An even prettier tongue you wield.” They hum out, stepping back and making Crypto whimper at the loss of touch, only to have his breath taken away as they begin to strip. They start at their helm, setting it delicately to the side and revealing tight, kinky ringlets of bloody red and a gray streak in their hair starting at their right temple, braided into a raven feather. The rest of their clothing is then shed, rather than their goggles or respirator, leaving Crypto’s mouth hanging open and panting at merely the sight of them.

Their skin is, as he suspected, patterned with vitiligo. Their body built strong with wide, round hips and thighs he thinks could crush his skull. Tattoos and symbols lie across their flesh, including that same eye symbol he had used glowing in bright red dead center of their chest and above their breasts. He swears in his native tongue as his eyes drop to between their legs to see how wet the red curls there are, their clit large enough to peek from their lower lips. Crypto whines, curling his nails into his thighs when he hears them chuckle under their breath. “Patience, little one.”

Their respirator is carefully clicked off and set to the side, revealing a pair of full lips that grin to show off dimples and sharp double canines that make Crypto pray they use them.  But, he’s being beckoned as they step closer again. Their fingers curling into his hair, bringing him closer until his breathing gets heavier just to be able to smell them. He glances up at them under his lashes, swearing he could see their predatory gaze through their goggles.

“Show me that you are a good enough offering worth keeping.” 

Crypto, for once, is glad he researched and practiced on fruits before this.

They press him forward, holding his hair tight enough to ensure he keeps his head up and eyes up on them. His hands come up almost shyly to rest at their thighs, allowing Bloodhound to press their cunt to his lips as his tongue presses flat against them in a single lick that makes Crypto moan at their taste. From there, he’s got his eyes fluttering and near rolling into the back of his head when they guide him, humping against his face and fucking his face thoroughly as his lips seal around their clit.

They hump him messily, little snarls leaving them that encourages him to cling to their thighs. At some point he’s being guided down, down, down back to the ground. Lying down and hugging around their thighs that frame his head as they hump his mouth harder. Slick smears across his nose, down his chin, but he can’t think of any other time he’s been so goddamn happy. Let alone hard enough to be drooling pre-cum onto his own thigh.

A moan leaves Crypto when they yank his hair back, forcing his mouth off them and a whine leaving his lips. A string of saliva and slick keeps him connected to their cunt, his eyes blurry and half lidded as he looks up at them. He’s delirious off their taste and scent, whimpering pathetically as he tries to tug at their thighs. “Please, please,  **_ please _ ** \---”

“Please what?” Bloodhound’s voice is thick, lower than before with a snarl and a breathiness that leaves Crypto about sobbing at the idea he’s done well. His glasses are askew on his face, their taste thick on his tongue and he’s beginning to wonder if they’re some sort of sexual deity.

“P-please let me make you cum, please,  **_ please use me _ ** , I want to make you cum-” Crypto’s begs fall easy off his tongue without thought. His face feels all too warm, blinking back tears as he looks up at them, thinking of nothing more than making them cum. Maybe kissing them, he thinks, as his eyes fall to their full lips parted to pant heavily.

“As you wish.”

The second they lower their hips within reach, Crypto is thanking them in a whimpering tone as he hugs their thighs close. They use him as promised, both hands now in his hair and humping across his tongue and smearing slick across his chin and nose. Their own sounds start to get a little desperate, low whines and snarling huffs exhaling from their lips. But the final sound they make is nearly a howl, their nails pressing at his scalp and keeping his mouth suckling and tongue flicking over their jerking clit.

When they cum, he feels more slick pool down his chin, messily licking it up. He doesn’t even register his hips have been humping the air into nothing, desperately seeking friction. All he can think about is how good they sound when they snarl, or how good they taste on his tongue. Or how shivers curl down his spine when they croon, “Good boy.” Down to him like he’s a precious little pet.

“You have earned your reward,” They hum from above him, gently pressing at Crypto’s arms when he scrabbles with a whimper to try to keep them on his face. That protest is quickly quieted when they straddle his hips, sitting back with a hand wrapped around his cock to stand It up against them. Crypto’s eyes follow, his heart pounding when their cunt kisses the base of his cock, already imagining it buried deep inside them.

His eyes trail up their body to their face, where Bloodhound’s head is cocked and the full moon behind them gives a menacing glow around them. They look exactly like a god, hair like flames around their head and an air of regality around them. Crypto’s hands slide over their thighs, lips parted in awe as his hands slide up their curves. His eyes flutter when they bring their body up, easing themself down onto his cock with a loud cry flying from his lips.

He winds up with his arms held above his head with one of their hands grabbing his wrists, at some point the slick on his chin is wiped up with their thumb and guided back into his wanting mouth. Teeth bite anywhere they can reach on his skin, marking Crypto and bruising him as his cock is milked again and again and again. They keep snarling down to him, calling him ‘little one’ and that same little phrase on their tongue. 

What really gets him  cumming hard is when they snarl right by his ear , ”Cum inside me. Breed me.  **_ Say thank you to your god for the blessing _ ** .” Each word possessive, each sink of their teeth even more so. And when they finally kiss him through his whining pleads, he thinks he could die happy.

Crypto never thought of himself as a religious man, but in that moment? He would have lain at their altar and been a sacrifice for them every night.

He doesn’t know how many times he came or how many ways Bloodhound uses him. At the end of the night, they’re kissing him, murmuring sweet things on his lips and bringing him down from his high. Crypto can make out a cloth cleaning him up, sweet kisses over the bite marks littering his neck and chest, and Bloodhound offering something to him. It’s a symbol burned onto the back of his hand after his permission, followed by them unbraiding the raven feather from their hair and setting it gently in his hand.

“You are not from my lands,” They explain, cupping his cheek and smoothing their thumb over his cheekbone in a way that makes Crypto lean in like a lost puppy. “I shall not ask you to stay. However, I do ask that you make me an altar so I may visit you, my love. You are mine after all, are you not?”

“I’m yours,” Crypto promises tiredly, turning his head without thinking to kiss their palm.

He falls asleep there in the middle of the woods on the pelt, waking to the sounds of birds chirping being muffled. He awakes in his room, alone. Disappointment hits him first, wondering if it was all just a wet dream, but when he raises himself up, he groans at the soreness of his body. Not to mention the raven feather and symbol etched into the back of his hand.

No way.

Crypto sits up quicker, reaching up to his neck where he can feel the scabbing of a bite mark lingering there. The taste lingering on his tongue nearly making him want to give in and jack himself off right then and there.  But, he runs to the bathroom, ripping off his shirt to look at all the bite marks and scratches along his body. The symbols he had drawn on his skin runny and smudged. “Oh shi--”

He cuts himself off when he remembers.  **_ His camera _ ** ! But a quick dart back into the room shows it sitting safely atop the dresser with a note attached. When he picks it up to read, it’s written on a scrap of fabric with beautiful red scripture.

**_ Perhaps next time you can leave the camera behind? _ **

When Crypto replays the footage, there’s no imagery on it besides the soft swaying of the grass. But the audio makes his heart pound and a moan absentmindedly sliding from his throat when he hears the snarls and murmurs of Bloodhound in the distance. He can hear himself whining and crying out for them, hearing them following it with sweet and condescending words that send heat rippling back down his spine.

That footage would be kept for himself.

\--

When it’s time for him to fly back home, Crypto is immediate on researching the basics on altar building. Carefully drawing their symbols and sigils and resting the raven feather atop. His heart pounds when the full moon comes around once again next month. He awakens to a freezing cold hand gently caressing his cheek, sliding down to the scar of a bite mark on his neck and their voice soft and lulling, “ _ I have missed you,  _ _ lítill _ __ _ fugl _ _. _ ”

Maybe cryptid hunting  **_ wasn’t  _ ** as dumb as everyone said it was.


End file.
